jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Retroland
Retroland is the amusement park of Retroville. Its opening took place during Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and has stayed open throughout the rest of the series. It appears at least once in all three seasons of the show. Essential appearances for Retroland include the movie, "My Son, the Hamster", "The Big Pinch", and "The Incredible Shrinking Town". At night it is haunted by a phantom. In July '97, 3 kids were going home after attending and all-night swim meet, decided to take a short cut through this theme park. However, the phantom attacked and ate them and none of the 3 were ever seen again. Rides There are several attractions there that have been mentioned or seen during the series. In Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Jimmy and the other children built rockets on the rides in order to use them as ships to save their parents from the Yokians. *Pendolum ("The Phantom of Retroland") *DiveBomber *Show Me the Mummy *Claw Ride *Round-Up Ride *Magic Carpet Ride *Slingshot Ride *Hyper Tagada *Hi Roller *Upside-Down Hanger *Jumper Ride *Swifter (A ride that's same to the German travelling ride Hezentanz) *Top Spin *Scrambler Ride *Vintage Car Ride *Demolition Derby *Balloon Race *Eclipse (A ride that's same to an Intamin Double Wheel) *Hoopla *Tilt Coaster (A ride that's a cross between a circular flat ride and a roller coaster) *Whip Ride *Rapture *Bumper Tanks (A bumper cars ride with battle tank themed cars) *Witching Waves *Whack-A-Tack *BoaConstrictor ("The Phantom of Retroland") *Ferris Wheel *Spikeball Gyroscope Ride *Pain-A-Mech (A Swing Ride) *Flutter By *Enraged Sumo *Stomach *Earth Shaker *Topple Tower *Log Ride *River Rapids *Go-Karts *Playground *Petting Zoo *Safari Ride *Blast Off *Drop Tower *Carousel *Tea Cups Ride *Airplane Ride *Saw-Blade Enterprise *Viking Ship Ride *Volcano Ride ("The Big Pinch") * Vomitorium Bat Outta Heck The Bat Outta Heck is the roller coaster that Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, and Nick rode in the movie. It is ridden again in The Big Pinch, and it gets stuck upside down (much to Carl's chagrin and Sheen's joy). This ride is also featured as a boss-fight level in the video game Jimmy Neutron: Attack of the Twonkies. Octopuke The Octopuke is a carnival ride that simply spins riders around 360 degrees non-stop until the ride ends. The object of the ride is to make riders puke. Eye in the Sky The Eye in the Sky is a tram-way type ride that Jimmy and Carl rode while Sheen was going to meet Ultra Lord in the movie. The Eye in the Sky ride just takes you on a tour over the theme park and it goes right over the area where you meet Ultra Lord. It is seen again in Birth of a Salesman where Cindy reluctantly agrees to ride the Eye in the Sky with Jimmy when they both won a candy selling contest. In this episode we see that the ride is designed to look like Jimmy's Head, with the cable cars as Jimmy's eyes. Illusion Grasp The Illusion Grasp is a roller coaster that is where you ride it inside the tunnel where there's some monstrous demons, black knights, a man eating Cerberus, Ghostly Ghosts, Dark Castles, Skeletal Archfiend, and a Dark Tunnel. Graveyard Paralysis The Graveyard Paralysis is a wooden roller coaster ride where there are lots of zombies, Mammoth Graveyards, Zombie Dragons, and Vampires. Thunderstorm Fusion The Thunderstorm Fusion is a launched roller coaster where it frightens you with lightning. Vomitorium The Vomitorium appears in The Incredible Shrinking Town. In the episode, Jimmy wanted to ride it, but was too short. Dragon The Dragon is a roller coaster appearing in the episode "Lights! Camera! Danger!" where Quentin Smithee (Professor Calamitous in disguise) tried to send the kids on the ride to injure them, as the ride was broken and under repair. Crimestoppers A high-tech thrill ride where you ride on high-class 1920's cars; racing through the streets, through buildings, over bridges and past the docks, all while being chased by villanous gangsters. Guests can interact with the noir world around them, shooting back at the baddies, and shooting the tops off garbage cans. Microscopic Thriller The Microscopic Thriller is an inverted roller coaster where you ride in a microscopic world and shrinking into magnification. This ride is where there is lots of giant snowflakes, ice crystals, and molecules. Before the ride ends, you will return to normal size. Accelerator A straight double-track thrill ride where you'll ride on each NASCAR car, speeding up to 200 mph. Landfill Madness A roller coaster where you ride through a landfill where there's a conveyor belt of garbage leading into a dark tunnel, steel objects pulled onto the magnetic ceiling above, safe from the shredders, and a conveyor belt leading tons of shredded garbage are cascading down on an enormous bowl toward the incinerator. The ride ends after the car slows down safely out of the furnace. Be the Cheese A cheese-shaped virtual ride where you're in a cheese factory. A man eats the cheese, hearing people screaming before the ride ends. Planet of the Cats A gentle dark ride is where you travel through lots of domestic cats. Meteor Attack The '''Meteor Attack '''is a special effects show where you board a space station about to come under fire from the smaller asteroids and meteors orbiting the asteroid on a collision course with Earth. The show used fire and wind effects to give the effect of holes being ripped in the space station. Trivia *Retroland is a parody of Disneyland and/or probably any other amusement parks that end with "land". * During the opening night of Retroland, a man dressed as Ultralord was signing autographs. * The ride name Bat Outta Heck is most likely a parody of the song Bat Out of Hell by singer Marvin Lee Aday, better known by his stage name Meat Loaf. Category:Locations Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Multiple-Show Locations